Entity.Dave
Entity.Dave was introduced to the game when Entity.Zoombuster by using a Divine Command from Doomed Timeline: Jack Noir Awakened. He was the first to be teleported from a Doomed Timeline. Followed by Entity.Karkat and Entity.!John and Entity.John afterwards. For the long period of time, Entity.Dave became one of the strongest under Entity.Zoombuster, by killing his counterpart Entity.Karkat over and over again for levels. He saw it as a form of teasing. When Entity.Karkat was teleported right after Entity.Dave, it turns out that they both came from the same Doomed Timeline. Entity.Dave responded with, "there you are karkat," Entity.Karkat whimpered, "Dave: shhh karkat its okay" And Entity.Karkat responded by limping over and hugging Entity.Dave. It is assumed because of this that they're already in a relationship. Afterwards, when Entity.!John asked where they were, Entity.Zoombuster replied that they are all in Entity.Slenderman's house. Entity.Dave then responded with, "woah the myth?" and "yeah right" Entity.Zoombuster responded with, "dave don't make me go downstairs and show you something." From here, he introduced Entity.Dave to Host.BEN, and many others. During a session in Darden's Dimension, it was revealed that Entity.Dave's current rank was Dark Divine. Entity.Zoombuster concluded that Entity.Dave has proven himself worthy of being Godly, and using a system command, Entity.Dave became Dark Godly from that point, giving him a dark pair of wings, contrasting Entity.Zoombuster's. Entity.Dave kept joking around saying, "Ok, how do I sleep with these." *From being teleported to .GOLDEN, although in his original Homestuck "God Teir" outfit, he lost his God Teir powers, and his original 'Sburb' inventory has gone. *During the Doomed Timeline: Sealed, Entity.Dave had a unknown status called Alternate Devine. He had black wings, and different powers. *Speaks without capitals or proper punctuation, unless needed emphasis. *''Entity.Dave's most updated rank, as of now is called Dark Godly; which gave him a pair of black wings.'' Personality Entity.Dave's personality could be described as sassy, cruel, and ironic. He speaks very casually, and for the most part, he doesn't take many things seriously. Unless he is put in a possibly serious situation. However, if something bad is brought up about Entity.Karkat, he does act like a knight in shining armor. Relationship to Entity.Zoombuster Entity.Zoombuster was the one that thoroughly explained and introduced everyone to Entity.Dave after his arrival. During a session in Darden's Dimension, Entity.Zoombuster showed that he trusted Entity.Dave, and upped his rank to Dark Godly using a command. Relationships *'Entity.Exekku:' : There was a moment where Entity.Dave killed Entity.Exekku for, "Shut up! We are trying to sleep!" By throwing a sword through his head. Entity.Exekku respawned right after however. There was a moment where Entity.Dave teased Entity.Exekku about his ears. Entity.Exekku blushed and yelled at him. *'Host.BEN' : When Entity.Zoombuster introduced Entity.Dave to Host.BEN, the first thing that Entity.Dave noticed was Host.BEN's eyes. "what is wrong with his eyes." Entity.Dave stated. "nah. i wasnt trying to offend. actually. for one im wondering how we got here. two im wondering how you can see" Host.BEN replied with, "samE to you dudE. thosE black things covEr your EyEs" Host.BEN became offended from the constant babble about his eyes, and walked away. Special Relationships *'Entity.Karkat' : From Entity.Dave and Entity.Karkat's arrival to the system, it was proven that they are in a relationship. : He sees humor in teasing Entity.Karkat, but supports him fully. Information that supports this is on the Tails Doll Chapter page. Category:Haleyverse-Material